


I think you love me

by ItsALydiaThing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles, Emotional Lydia, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsALydiaThing/pseuds/ItsALydiaThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Are you not scared?' Her arms gripped around his waist and they make eye contact.</p>
<p>'of what?' </p>
<p>'Of losing everyone you love, everyone you've been fighting to protect for so long, suddenly just not being there any more. Having to adjust to  life without them... I just... don't want to lose any more of  my friends, and I definitely don't want to lose you.'</p>
<p>Read if you're feeling a little fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you love me

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short because it's my first fanfiction ever and i'm just easing myself into fanfiction life. :)

Stiles could still here the music from almost a mile away, probably because there was nothing between him and the house full of liquored up teenagers, just a mile of field and a small park. But that didn't stop him from hearing the muffled sounds of crying coming from Lydia, sitting on the grass in front of him. 

'Hey you'. Stiles whispered not wanting to frighten the strawberry blonde. He sat down next to her, not leaving any space between them, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look up at him. Just rested her head on his chest. There was a red cup in her hand, which means she has been drinking, and Stiles knew that a drunk Lydia was an emotional Lydia. He also knew how to handle this situation, as he has been made the go too person for when this happens. 

They stay sat in silence for almost 2 minutes before Stiles decides to speak. 'Are you going to tell me what's up?'. She shakes her head. 'No'. The vulnerability radiated through her voice, Stiles didn't like it. Lydia knows that not telling Stiles is going to irritate him, so she looks up and kisses the skin just underneath his bottom lip. Stiles loves it when she does that. He loves how her feelings come out in actions rather than words, and right now she's picking at the grass beneath her and pouting her lips. Meaning that something is bothering her.

Stiles stands up, earning a small frown from Lydia. Even though she's not speaking, she still doesn't want him to leave. He doesn't, instead he holds out his hand and the girl takes it. This time last year, he would have had to of made some speech about how he knows she's smart and told her to get of her 'cute little ass' and dance with him. Stiles takes a moment to just hold her, too feel how small she is in his arms and how much he appreciates their new found closeness. 

'You know you can tell me anything right'. He spoke softly, acknowledging the way her heart sped up at the sound of his voice. Lydia always forgot how special their friendship was. But It wasn't a friendship, not any more. It was a bond, and it got stronger by the second. Every minute they spend together, they love each other a little bit more, and this feeling scared her. Vodka and coke was what it took to realise that. All 7 cups of it. It was time for her to spill so he could convince the frightened girl that everything is going to be okay.

'Stiles...' Her voice startled him. Quiet, but loud in the darkness.

'hmm'. A small smile forming at Stiles' mouth. 

'Are you not scared?' Her arms gripped around his waist and they make eye contact.

'of what?' 

'Of losing everyone you love, everyone you've been fighting to protect for so long, suddenly just not being there any more. Having to adjust to life without them... I just... don't want to lose any more of my friends, and I definitely don't want to lose you.' There it was, what she has wanted to say for a long time now. 

'That's just the drink talking, Lyds'. 

'No it's not Stiles. The drink is just helping me say this.' A little chuckle left her lips before she realised it was not the right time to laugh. He had a confused expression plastered over his face, which she found incredibly adorable. 'When I'm with you I just forget about everything and I'm not just talking about, werewolves and crazy doctors. I forget that just two years ago I didn't really know who you were. I forget that there was ever a reason why I ignored you for so long. Right now I couldn't go a day without speaking to you. I don't know why, but it makes me crazy just thinking that sometimes you're spending time with another girl that's not me when you have those stupid study dates with Kirsty from Math class . I don't know why I feel that way but I do'. Her mind is spinning, not knowing what to do next. The smirk that appears on Stiles' face relaxes her and brings her back to reality. 

'I think you love me, Martin'. A sudden wave of confidence hits Stiles. He sure hopes he's right, otherwise this is going to be awkward. There is a long pause while Lydia takes in what Stiles just said. Trying to find the right words.

'I think I do, Stilinski'. Inside Stiles is freaking out and Lydia knows it. But he remembers that things are different, If it were the old Stiles he would be gawking at Lydia with his jaw hanging embarrassingly low. However right now, He just leans in and kisses her. Their lips barely touching because she is drunk. But enough that is makes both Lydia and Stiles weak at the knees, both aching to explore each other more. But Stiles being Stiles doesn't want to take advantage, so he pulls away.

'say it back, you idiot'. A bit nervous she's about to be rejected. 

'I love you too, Lydia. More than anything.'


End file.
